Thoughts of the Trainers
by Alizard
Summary: You know the Pokemon games, and you have your thoughts on them. But what do the characters themselves think? A look into the minds of the game characters of your favorite games. K plus for some dark themes.
1. Blue RBGY: Better

**Hello, this is Alizard with my first Fan fiction story.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me.**

**B L U E (Red, Blue, and Green)**

I have to, I _need to_ be better.

Better than _Red_.

I don't know why but it's like if I don't… if I don't… I don't know…

…

Red chose Charmander, I always wanted Bulbasaur, but, I _had _to beat Red. I chose Squirtle.

Bulbasaur, is still there, on Grandpa's desk, waiting.

…

What is wrong with me?

Red and I used to be best friends! What changed?

I'm champion now, shouldn't I be happy?

I would continue, but, Red's walking this way, and I _have to_ battle him.

…

…

…

I lost.

**So, what did you think? Leave a review, or not if you don't wish to.**


	2. Lyra HGSS: What's Wrong?

**And now up is Lyra, have you ever thought what she must think? Being new?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**L Y R A (HeartGold and SoulSIlver)**

March 14, 2010

Dear diary,

Something's wrong with Mom. Her eyes are so glassy… I think she's been drinking.

Sometimes her eyes are clear, but then she acts so strange. She calls me 'Kris', and she asks me things.

"When did you get your hair cut?" I've always worn it like this.

"Why are you wearing that hat?" You picked it out for me, remember?

"Were your eyes always that color?" Of course they were Mom, eyes don't just change color, is something bothering you?

…

But sometimes it's worse, sometimes she doesn't recognize me.

She asks: "Who are you? Where's Kris?"

…

It's me, Mom. It's Lyra.

…

Why can't you remember?

March 15, 2010

Dear diary,

Something's wrong with Ethan too.

I was going over to play with him and Marill; we were having fun when he… paused.

His face scrunched up and he asked me: "Who is 'Ethan'? My name's Gold."

He asked other questions as well, who am I, where was Kris…

After that he looked so confused, I went home and talked to Mom.

What's wrong with everyone?

March 16, 2010

Dear diary,

I'm going to get a Pokémon today! I'm so excited!

…

But something's bothering me.

I went to the closet to pack and I found something…

I found two things and I didn't find something else.

They were birth certificates.

One was Mom's.

…

It said "Marianne Crystal".

The other one said "Kris Crystal".

…

I didn't find a certificate for "Lyra Soul".

August 15, 2010

Dear diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been traveling.

And just today, something happened.

…

My best partner, Meganium, attacked me.

We were in the House of Memories, in Lavender Town.

I wanted to pay my respects to the dead.

Meganium rounded on me, growling.

I sent out Pidgeot to fight him, she also rounded on me.

So did Ampharos… Gyarados… Xatu…

Finally I sent out Ditto, it transformed into Unown,

It spelt something out.

"YOU ARE NOT OUR MASTER

KRIS IS OUR MASTER".

…

They all left.

…

I'm not supposed to be here am I?

…

Goodbye diary

Goodbye Prof. Elm

Prof. Oak

Lance

Silver

Ethan

…

Goodbye Mo... No, goodbye, Mrs. Crystal.


	3. Ethan HGSS: Who?

**Hello, sorry it took so long to update. This chapter ties in with the last one, only it's from the point of veiw of Ethan/Gold.**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**E T H A N (HeartGold and SoulSilver)**

My name is Gold.

No, that's not right, I'm Ethan.

I'm just not sure anymore…

I've been questioning everything lately, some of the questions I don't even understand.

"Who is 'Ethan'?" I'm Ethan, right?

"Who are you, Marshmallow Hat?" That's Lyra, we've been friends forever… I think.

"What's a Marill doing way out here?" I've had Marill for years, haven't I?

"Where's Kris?" … Kris, that name keeps coming up…

Lyra seemed confused and… hurt when I said that name. She's been awfully melancholy lately.

I asked Prof. Elm about Kris, he said that there had never been a Kris in New Bark Town as far as he knew.

But before that, he definitely had a reaction, his eyes cleared up slightly. I hadn't even noticed they were cloudy…

The Chikorita and Cyndaquil in the pokeballs on his desk also reacted, Totodile didn't though…

I found a photo album today, from when I was around seven.

There was someone I don't remember.

She had dark blue hair in pigtails that spiked up in a V-shape.

She wore a white lab coat over a pink shirt, and gold with black shorts, a gold cap sat on her head.

I saw nothing of Lyra.

It's all coming back to me.

Lyra never existed before a few months ago.

Instead there was another girl, one named Kris.

Kris had become the champion of Johto, her rival was called Silver.

And my name was Gold.

But that leaves a few questions.

What changed our memories?

Does anyone else know?

Where is Kris now?

Who… or what, is Lyra?

I found Lyra today.

No, that's not right, I found her diary.

She knows about Kris, she knows that she's not supposed to be here.

She said goodbye.

My name is Ethan.

No, my name is most definitely Gold.

And I've lost both of my best friends.

**So what did you think?**


	4. Kris HGSS: Remember

**This one is fairly short, but it goes with the rest of the HG/SS parts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**K R I S (HeartGold and SoulSilver)**

Who are _you?_

…Oh, I see, you're the new me. The replacement me.

Why? What's wrong with the current me? Am I not good enough? Too old fashioned?

…You seem confused; could it be that you don't know? You don't know what your existence means?

It means that my life never happened, all my battles, everything I ever worked for, never happened.

It means that my friends, and even my family, will forget me.

Do you even care? Do you care that you're destroying it all?

… You can't hear me, can you?

I'm going to help them remember, maybe if they remember, I can come back.

I'm not sure that they even have any recollection of my life, but it can't hurt to try… can it?

All I need to do is go into a dream; the subconscious mind will see me better.

Mom, Gold, Professor Elm, and the Pokémon should work well for starters…

… What are you anyway? How can someone just… appear?

So Gold's name is now "Ethan", is it? That's odd…

Do you notice anything? It seems that you do.

Little by little, my memory is returning to the minds of those I hold dear.

But you seem nervous. It looks like you're scared and confused because of all that is happening.

You think a Pokémon journey will help you? Really?

You still don't get it! You only barely suspect that something is wrong!

I'm not even a ghost, I was the champion! Now I'm just a fragment of the past.

What would you do if your best friends suddenly forgot you? In fact…

…

No… no… no…

What have I done? _What have I done?_

I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!

I never meant… I thought if you were gone…

You figured it out didn't you? You did know and it was killing you…

You wanted to help and I…

I'm so sorry… Lyra.


End file.
